The present invention relates to flexible busbar connectors, and more particularly, flexible busbar connectors having captive fasteners.
Flexible busbar connectors are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0040215 discloses flexible busbar connector 100. However, flexible busbar connector 100 is installed using bolts 140, which is difficult because bolts 140 are separate from flexible busbar connector 100 and connection point 22.
Therefore, there is a need for flexible busbar connectors having captive fasteners.